Defusing the Feud - Part Two
Description I’m still working on fulfilling my promise to Dionte, who is being punished in The Mire of Shame for doing something terrible to the Treants. The Spriggans and Treants are at war because of it and Dionte has absolutely no memory of what it was that he did. If I solve this mystery, and put an end to the war, Dionte will tell me of another way to reach Sunkentooth Marsh. I need to pick up where my investigation left off. The Statue named Kern told me that after Dionte buried something with the Spade of Bones, he was next headed to see Treant girl with the name of a flower, and that he was worried about her chaperone, Catriona. I need to talk to his chaperone in the Treant School. Quest Giver Gynt in Bevyn's Coille (C1) only after you bought the Treant Token Key from Rafi, which will be exchanged for the Treant Rune Key Tasks *Talk to the chaperone named Catriona in the Treant School. Reward *58 *4050000 XP Walkthrough *This is a very long main quest. *Catriona is at D4 in the Treant School, go talk to her. Before telling you more, she wants you to do some quests for her: **Do what Catrione asks, completing the quest: Bonnet Basher **Do what Catrione asks, completing the quest: Thought Chaser. *Now that you did the 2 above quests, you find out that Marigold and Dionte were planning to elope! They were supposed to meet at the 'Celestial Pool'. *Find and speak with Angharad at the Celestial Pool. (G6) – you will have to pay 10 gold before she talks to you. Ask about the Spriggan Dionte and the Treant Marigold. She says that Dionte has cast a terrible spell on Marigold and I should ask Argus about it. *Find Argus, Leader of the treants (top floor of the School) and speak with him. Unfortunately he doesn't trust you at all. He only trusts his generals, so if they trust you, then Argus will trust you also. So he gives you a quest: The Trust of the Treants. At this point you can start with all the dailies her in the copse. The Trust of the Treants splits first in 4 other quests from his 4 Generals: General Birchbee’s Directive, General Ziddle’s Directive,General Stormgin’s Directive and General Clorky’s Directive. Only then you get the key for Maldwyn’s Tomb which were you need to go now. *Enter Maldwyn’s Tomb (you got key from Argus after doing The Trust of the Treants quest). *In the tomb, talk to Maldwyn, he wants you to: **Kill Timca Angioletta, and collect the Spade of Bones Handle. **Kill Rigorra Angioletta and collect the Spade of Bones Shaft. **Kill Mesmot Angioletta and collect the Spade of Bones Blade. **Give the 3 above items to Maldwyn, he gives you The Spade of Bones. *Head to Bevyn's Coille and use the spade to dig up what was buried. First, talk to Kern and listen to what he says. He'll say, "I couldn't see, but then again I am a stiff necked statue. I could hear him though, and he was all wet when he left." I will have to search for it, but it should be close to Kern since he saw Dionte bury it. Dig in the water behind him = -403 444 27. You will dig up the Glixen Bog Slug Larvae. *Return to the Copse to Lovisa, he says talk to Halvor (standing next to him) to gain access to the storage room. **Search the storage room and try to find the book ‘The Study of Serpentine Curses.’ (at 5 -7211 behind a bookcase) *Return to Lovisa with that book. She will give you a Lovisa's Glass Vial and some Bog Spice Mixture. *Add the spices to the Bog Larvae to create the Serpentine potion: Glixxen Slug Concoction. (double click on the spices). *Drink the serpentine potion = Glixxen Slug Concoction. *When you drink the concoction you wil be warped to Marigold, speak to her. She'll give you her Marigold's Tears. *Head to the where Marigold is hidden from sight, with her tears in your inventory, which means at close to Argus. 8 -36 178 and she'll show up. *Speak with Argus and tell him his daughter is saved. As an extra reward you gained 4 Half Heal Potions and 2 Voltan's Resurrects. *Return to Bevyn's Coille and tell Dionte the good news, then meet her at the Lampkin Village. *This ends the quest and you will finally be rewarded. (he gives you 4 potions of half heal and 2 Voltan's Resurrects). **Dionte will give you a strange artifact: Idol of Zoria **Also when you return The Spade of Bones to Maldwyn, he'll give you 5 Full Spirit Potions and 3 Elixir of Reaping Potions. Journal Entry Category:Level 79 Quest Category:Main Quest